Aircraft and other complex systems may include many subsystems that include electronics. These electronic subsystems can be distributed across the aircraft or other complex system and usually require power supplied by a central source. Many of the subsystems may be connected via communications links. For robust communications, it can be important for the chassis of all of the electronics enclosures that house these subsystems to be connected to a common ground that provides a single voltage reference. If these chassis connections are corrupted or broken, it can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) related communications issues in systems where communication happens over electrical links.
Communication links between electronic enclosures may be considered critical. In the case of a “fly by wire” aircraft, for example, the safety of the aircraft may be considered dependent on robust communications between electronic subsystems. Where electrical based communications are used between subsystems, robust communications require a healthy ground network to link all of these subsystems.